


5 Day Highway to Hell

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam will make lots of sex jokes, But all his friends are messy and late, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nothing goes right, Shiro just wants to help make everything go smoothly, Yup Adam’s alive, because I kinda fell in love with him, hes a little shit, hunk just wants his wedding to go well, just be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: It’s just 6 twenty something kids in a car for 5 days driving across the country for a friend’s wedding. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Gotta Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is a wreck. So I made something fun to distract from it. Please respect the nature of this fic and keep the comments discourse-free.

“Relax Hunk, I’ve got this!” Shiro assured his friend, digging into his pocket to find his keys. His prosthetic hand struggled to properly grasp the thin metal key ring, though he couldn’t tell if that was because it was acting up again or if it was because he didn’t believe the words he was saying. Hunk sighed on the other line.

“I know, I know…” he trailed off. “It’s just, it’s my wedding. The biggest day of of mine and Shay’s life. I just don’t want this to end up like the engagement party.”

Shiro shuddered as he remembered his party’s entrance into the event. Keith had tied his tie backwards, Adam had lost his glasses on the road, Pidge showed up in sweatpants, Lance had been left at a gas station back in New York, and Allura was throwing up in the bathroom after an encounter with some shady roadside sushi. It wasn’t exactly Shiro’s proudest moment.

“Hunk, you have my word that we will not repeat that um… incident.” Shiro was more trying to convince himself than anything else. “Besides, this time we really don’t have any wiggle room. I’m kinda bringing the best man with me.”

That in itself was a whole new hurdle. Lance was… well, he definitely wasn’t going to make the 5 day drive any easier. The entire group was now banned from several hotels along the way thanks to him and Pidge.

Honestly, the day those two announced that they were dating was the closest Shiro ever came to a full on breakdown… ok not really, but it felt like it at the time.

“Promise?” Hunk pleaded. Shiro smiled nervously to himself. He was notoriously bad at keeping promises, but if this at least put Hunk’s mind at ease, then maybe it was worth it.

“Yeah, Promise.” Oh god, Shiro was going to regret this later. “Welp, we better get going. There’s a lot of people to pick up.”

“Alright… just try to get here a day early?” Hunk didn’t sound to confident in them right now, but after last time Shiro didn’t think he could be blamed.

“We will.” Shiro assured. The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up right as Keith walked into the living room of their apartment.

“Adam’s down the street, you ready?” Keith asked, dragging his suitcase behind him. Shiro sighed and looked up at his fiancée.

“Do I have to answer honestly?” Shiro whined. Keith laughed at him (he clearly didn’t understand the gravity of this situation).

“C’mon, get up you big baby.” He chuckled. Shiro smirked.

“Make me.” He teased. Keith just rolled his eyes.

“I will leave without you, I’m not above that.” Keith pointed out. That was true… he’d done it before. Before Shiro could respond, they heard honking coming from outside. They both walked over to the open window and poked their heads out, looking down at the street below them.

Sure enough, an olive green van was parked outside, halfway on the curb (proof that Adam had both let Lance drive here and wasn’t going to let him drive again). Lance was leaning against the passenger side door, talking to Adam with exaggerated hand gestures as Adam hoisted the trunk open, clearly just nodding along with whatever Lance was saying.

Lance looked up and waved at the two, grabbing Adam’s attention away from the trunk. Adam gave a quick friendly wave, but then held up his arm and tapped on his watch. Shiro and Keith both knew that this was his way of saying “hurry the fuck up” without being mean. This mentality was only going to last about 10 miles.

The two nodded down at Lance and Adam and hurried down before they decided to drive off without them. As they bust out of the front door to the complex, Adam rushed over, took their bags, and shoved them into the back without any reason or rhyme.

“We’re running late, get in!” He stated, looking down at his watch. Adam put his arm out as Shiro went to climb into the backseat, blocking the doorway.

“Nope, in the front, you’re navigating.” Adam commanded. Lance pouted and stepped back from the passenger seat. Shiro sighed. He knew it was in response to the last time they had all drove together. Shiro and Keith had taken the very back row of seats and well… simply put they weren’t allowed to sit next to each other anymore.

As Shiro climbed in, he noticed the three empty cans of Monster hanging out in the cup holders.

“Lance what the hell?” He held one up and showed it to the two in the back seat. “Did you drink two of these?”

“No,” Lance gave Adam a pointed look. “Those are Adam’s.” Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked over to his friend.

“Are… you gonna be ok?” Shiro asked. 

Adam’s hands were visibly shaking as he turned his head towards Shiro. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Shiro just nodded unsurely as Adam started the car, swerving it roughly off of the curb and sending Keith flying clear over onto Lance’s lap with his cheek pressed against the window.  
“Put on your seatbelt.” Adam and Shiro said in unison, though with very different tones. Adam downed another sip of his energy drink before Shiro took it out of his hand.

“The first step is admitting that you have a problem.” Shiro stated, taking a sip himself ( Do as he says, not as he does). Adam laughed a little.

“I can quit anytime I want.” He stated, taking another sip and playfully glaring at Shiro as he did so. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“So who’s next?” Shiro asked. Adam made a humming sound as he looked down at his phone’s GPS to see which address Lance had put in.

“Allura.” Adam answered, taking a sharp left turn.

They arrived in front of Allura’s dorm hall within 3 minutes and parked, knowing that it would take her a little while to realize that they were there. Keith and Lance started up a “friendly debate” about who would get the aux cord first as Shrio and Adam tried to set up a schedule for driving and lodging rules.

“I just don’t see why Keith and I can’t share a room!” Shiro argued.

“Because frankly, we’re stopping to sleep. Not fu-” Adam started but was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening. In crawled Allura, hastily stuffed backpack in hand and her hair falling down her back in no particular style. Her leg hit Keith in the nose as she climbed into the back seat, throwing her bag over the farthest back seat and into the trunk.

“Sorry I’m late, I was working on my essay.” She explained. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“You mean the one that Iverson assigned you?” He asked. Allura nodded, popping her head up and resting it on the back of his seat.

“Yeah, only a couple paragraphs done but it’s coming along great!” Allura smiled.

“... Isn’t it due in like… two days?” Keith asked, remembering when Allura told him about it some time last month. Allura frowned.

“I mean, if you want to be technical, yes.” She crossed her arms and leaned on them with a hopeless sigh.

“If you cry, Iverson will give you an extension.” Adam commented from the driver’s seat as he put the car in reverse. “That’s the only reason I even passed his class.”

“How did you pass any of your other classes?” Lance asked cautiously.  
“Not important, let’s go pick up Pidge!” Adam said quickly. Shiro turned around and mouthed ‘Plagiarism and flirting’, which was enough for Lance to decide he didn’t want to know the full details. 

The drive to Pidge’s house was pretty short, since she lived with her family only a couple blocks away from Garrison University. She was waiting for them on her porch, her duffle bag stuffed firmly under her arm. She smiled and waved at Adam as he drove up and cheerfully hopped into the back seat next to Allura.

“Alrighty!” She piped cheerfully, throwing her bag over the back seat next to Allura’s. “We ready to go?”

Adam gave Pidge a thumbs up from the front seat and stepped on the gas, causing everyone in the car to jerk forward slightly.

“Alright, Shiro? Can you put the address into the GPS?” Adam asked, adjusting his mirrors as they merged onto the interstate (something he probably should have done a while ago). Shiro scoffed.

“We don’t need to put it into the GPS, I can give directions.” Shiro stated. Adam looked at him, unsure.

“Um… you sure?” Adam questioned. “I think that the GPS might be a little more reliable.”

“ Nah, I’ve done this plenty of times.” Shiro insisted. Adam eyed him with concern, but nodded and focused back on the road.

“ Alright…” He muttered. “Let’s get this shit started.”


	2. Burgers and Bagels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god send help

“Shiro,” Keith said fondly. “Love of my life, man who I am going to marry someday, what will it take to get you to pull up into a McDonald’s?”

Shiro sighed. He’d only taken over driving from Adam for about 20 minutes before the inevitable McDonald’s rebellion took over. Adam of course, sat leaned back in the passenger seat, showing no signs of backing Shiro up on this one.

“We aren’t stopping.” Shiro stated bluntly. He refused to have this confined space smell like processed meat and cold fries for the next day or so. No amount of air freshener could ever fix it.

“What do I have to say to change your mind?” Lance added in, clearly wanting to see how long this could go on before Shiro started to rip his hair out.

“Nothing. We aren’t stopping yet.” Shiro said stubbornly. Lance put his finger up to his chin in thought.

“Keith’s pregnant!” he responded with a snap and a cocky smirk. Keith put his hand on his stomach and nodded in support.

“Yeah, no.” Shiro dead panned. Lance narrowed his eyes a little.

“Adam’s pregnant?” Lance said, this time with less certainty.

“No he’s not.” Shrio sighs. Adam looks up from his mini nap.

“Don’t speak on my behalf.” he says humorlessly. There is a beat of silence.

“... I’m pregnant?” Lance questions. Shiro leans his head against the steering wheel.

“Lance… you just named off the only other people in this car that are literally incapable of getting pregnant.” Shiro reminds him. Lance crosses his arms.

“How do you know? Maybe Adam and Keith can get pregnant!” Lance said defensively. Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.

“Lance… I was engaged to Adam and am currently engaged to Keith… trust me, I know.” Shiro emphasized. His comment received a grimace from Allura, an ‘ew’ from Pidge, a sharp kick to the back of his seat from (a very red-faced) Keith, and a shocked look from Adam, who just seemed surprised that Shiro had the balls to make a sexual innuendo. Lance blinked a few times.

“...Ok, so?” He shrugged.  
“Lance, they were ‘engaged’.” Pidge repeated. Lance looked both ways, still clearly confused. Keith buried his blushing face further into his red sweatshirt, making a noise that kinda sounded like “stop”, but it was impossible to tell.

“You know… they were…” Allura put her hand up to her mouth and whispered the next part of her sentence. “Intimate.” 

“Allura, please not you too!” Keith said, burying himself further into his sweatshirt. Adam rolled his eyes playfully, clearly finding this hilarious.

“Ok, I still don’t get it!” Lance groaned, clearly getting frustrated. Shiro shifted nervously in his seat. God, this was getting uncomfortable. What did he start?

Adam looked back at the chaos in the back seats, with Adam’s signature “time to make it even worse” look in his eyes (he’s a complete disaster, don’t let anyone tell you differently). Shiro shook his head desperately. 

Oh lord above please no.

“Lance!” Adam called, getting the younger boy’s attention. “It means we fu-”

“OK IF I STOP AT MCDONALD’S CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS CONVERSATION TOPIC!” Shiro yelled, face burning. The entire car started to cheer as Adam smirked over at Shiro in victory and leaned back into his seat. Fucking traitor.

Shiro sighed and passed back a pad of paper from the glove compartment, telling the others to write down what they wanted.

“Crazy how empty this place is.” Adam commented, writing down his order and passing the paper back to Lance.

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. “Probably because it’s a shady McDonald’s thats attached to a gross looking gas station in the middle of nowhere.”

“I mean… yeah. If you wanna be negative.” Adam shrugged. Shiro rolled his eyes and took the pad of paper from Keith, now full with everyone’s orders. He took one quick glance at it and raised his eyebrow.

“Um… ok, so i think we need to have a quick talk before I have to look someone in the eye and order this stuff.” He handed the pad to Adam as he pulled into a parking space outside the restaurant/gas station.

“Ok, first off…” He started, turning around to face the rest of the passengers in his car. “Allura… hun, you ordered a Big Mac…”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Allura asked, leaning over the seat. Shiro held up his finger in a way that said “let me finish” and glared at the paper as if his stare would make the words change.

“You only ordered it with cheese.” Shiro looked up at her. “You are literally just eating an overpriced double cheeseburger. It doesn’t even have the special sauce. It’s just meat and cheese.”

“Yeah, what’s your point?” Allura asked, looking impatient.

“... You could get two double cheeseburgers for half the price.” Shiro is just dazed. Who orders a Big Mac with no toppings? What kind of heathens does he hang out with? Allura just shrugged and Shiro decided to let it go. He turned his attention to Pidge and Lance.

“I need to know if I’m reading this right… you want 40 chicken nuggets?” Shiro asked. The two nodded.

“Yup!” Pidge added in. Shiro looked back down at the paper.

“... Individually?” He was currently praying to whoever would listen that these two were not going to bring a total of 80 chicken nuggets into a car that they would have to share with 4 other people for the next 5 days. Shiro didn’t have enough Febreze for that.

They nodded their heads and Shiro died a little inside. He made a mental note to keep the windows down when they stop tonight. If the car gets stolen… then so be it.

“And Keith.. Um, babe…” Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “You ordered a bagel.”

“Yeah?” Keith pouted. Shiro could feel his will to live fleeing.

“They don’t… have bagels.” Shiro said, exasperated. “Like… at all.”

“It was your idea to go there in the first place.” Adam muttered into his hand, shocked. Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Well, then I’ll just take a burger!” Keith crossed his arms. “Got anything you’d like to say about Adam’s order or are you done?”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, Adam’s order is an abomination to nature.” Shiro admits. “He dips his fries in mayo.”

Adam grumbled about how it’s not as bad as it sounds. Shiro just chose to ignore that devil lie.

“At least his order is on the menu.” Shiro pointed out. Everyone in the car nodded in agreement. He did have a point…

They got their food and fell into their usual pattern. Pidge and Lance talked enthusiastically about a game on Pidge’s DS, Allura pulled out her laptop and began typing out the rest of her essay, Keith put in his earbuds and only moved to show any of the others a meme on his phone. Adam leaned back into his seat, occasionally making small talk with Shiro but for the most part he just let him drive undisturbed. They conversed much more when Adam was behind the wheel, since he cared a little less about distractions.

\-------

“Ok Shiro…” Shrio whispered to himself. “Just power through one more hour.”

He adjusted his mirror and looked at the other passengers in the car. Keith had fallen asleep with his cheek pressed against the window and Lance’s legs in his lap. He smiled and let his eyes linger on his fiance before going to Lance and Pidge, who were pseudo cuddling with Pidge draped slightly over the back of Lance’s seat. Lance had his arm thrown over her neck, DS in hand as he slept. Allura was curled up against the window, smiling sweetly as she hugged her own legs. Next to Shiro, Adam was using his arm as a pillow, snoring lightly. Everything just felt so… peaceful. 

He could close his eyes… Just a second…

“Holy sh- TAKASHI!” Shiro opened his eyes, hearing Adam’s voice.

“Hm, yeah, what- HOLY FUCK!” Shiro’s eyes flew open as he saw the headlights shining in front of him and the truck driver honked his horn loudly. He suddenly realized that he must have fallen asleep at the wheel.

He felt pressure on the top of his head as Keith leaped over Shiro’s seat, Taking the wheel and swerving them into the correct lane. Shiro pulled the car over and allowed everyone a chance to breathe. Pidge clung to the back of the seat, jolted awake by the swerving car. Allura and Lance were both panting, stumbling for something to say. 

“Google the closest hotel…” Adam gasped out. “Now.” 

You didn’t have to tell Shiro twice. He pulled out his phone, finding a cheap Motel 8 only 5 miles down the road. He and Adam switched places, Adam no longer trusting Shiro to stay awake.

It didn’t take too long for them to get to the motel, Adam running in to check in while everyone else shuffled around sleepily, grabbing bags out of the trunk and leaning against the car half asleep, watching Adam run back with three room keys.

Shiro couldn’t tell if it was due to the stress or just the sleep deprivation, but his heavily clouded brain decided that it was a good idea to swat at Keith’s thigh as he walked by. Keith just grumbled as Shiro smirked over at him. Adam rolled his eyes teasingly, handing Shiro a roomkey.

“This is why you two aren’t allowed to share a room.” He joked. Shiro elbowed him gently in the ribs. The two began to walk over to the rooms when they heard a light crashing sound from behind them. When they turned around, Lance just looked up at the two of them, looking absolutely traumatized.

“I get it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Shiro rest 2k18


	3. So Much No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let this chapter stand as proof that the idea of Adam and Keith disliking each other because of a man that one of them has already broken up with is tired af. I don’t brew the tea, I just serve it.

“Ok, so here’s the plan,” Adam announced, clapping his hands together as he addressed the other members of his group outside of their rooms. “Shiro, Lance. You’re rooming together. Pidge and Allura, same for you. Keith, you’re with me.”

There was a collective groan from all members of the party. Allura raised her hand, looking over at Pidge with an apologetic look.

“Can we um… trade?” she asked. “No offense Pidge, but you tend to stay up pretty late, and I still have to write the rest of that essay tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you just stay up and finish it tonight?” Pidge suggested, her and Lance showing no signs of exhaustion. Allura’s eyes narrowed and her mouth fell open slightly in disbelief.

“Pidge its two in the morning!” Allura exclaimed. Shiro grimaced as Lance shrugged, clearly siding with Pidge. Shiro raised his hand as well, his head leaning on top of Keith’s shoulder and his other arm wrapped firmly around his fiance’s waist.

“I second Allura’s notion. I’m tired and I’d like to actually get some sleep..” This was followed by a very pointed glare in Lance’s direction. Adam sighed.

“Ok, then let’s compromise.” He looked over to Allura and Shiro. “You guys do what you’ve got to do in your separate rooms.” 

He then looked over to Pidge and Lance, taking a deep breath. “You guys… just stay out of trouble and don’t bother them.”

Pidge and Lance high fived as Shiro raised his hand again.

“What exactly are you two going to be doing?” He asked, looking between Adam and Keith with a little bit of hope, probably thinking that he could find some way around this room sharing ban if he knew that Adam was busy. 

“I’m going to go to the store and grab snacks for the road and some first aid stuff that I forgot to pack. Still a little too shook up to sleep.” Adam explained, giving a very pointed glare to Shiro. He looked over at Keith, who was smiling as he tried to playfully shove a very tired Shiro off.

“I’ll come with, there’s some stuff i need to pick up anyway.” He said, causing Shiro to groan loudly, wrapping his arm around his fiance tighter. Adam nodded.

“Alright, well I guess that settles that.” He said, fishing the keys out of his jacket pocket. “Everyone… just do your thing I guess.”

Shiro begrudgingly releases Keith’s waist and shuffles off with Allura to locate their rooms while Adam and Keith walk off to the car, talking amongst themselves and making mental lists they will soon forget. This left Pidge and Lance completely alone to their own devices. This was dangerous.

“So…” Pidge felt an arm snake around her shoulders,pulling her closer to Lance’s side. “Guess it’s just you and me.”

“It would seem so.” Pidge laughed, raising an eyebrow playfully. Lance gave her his signature devious grin, pulling her in closer.

“You thinking what I’m thinking.” He winked with a very sneaky twinkle in his eye.

“Grab one of the luggage carts and ride it right outside of Shiro and Allura’s rooms just to mess with them?” Pidge suggested with a shit eating grin. Lance gave her one of his most lovestruck smiles and put his hand up to his chest.

“I love you so much!” He exclaimed. The two ran off, ready to start a goddamn riot.

\--------

“We haven’t heard from the rest of the group at all…” Adam muttered, looking down at his phone. Keith looked up from the rows of granola bars.

“What’s your point?” he said, straightening up slightly. Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it either means that everything is going fine, or that Pidge and Lance burned down the motel and everyone is dead.” Adam explained. Keith chuckled to himself, grabbing a box of granola bars from the shelf.

“I’m sure everything is just-” Keith starts, but is interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing in his back pocket. Adam looks from his phone to his confused expression as if to say “you were saying”. Keith took the phone out of his pocket and answered it, not bothering to check the number.

“Um… hello?” Keith greeted hesitantly. The person on the other end shifted and Keith could hear chatter in the background.

“Hello, is this Keith Kogane?” The lady on the other line asked. Keith narrowed his eyes in confusion and made eye contact with Adam.

“Um… may I ask who’s calling?” Keith asked. Adam gave him a concerned look and took his own phone out of his pocket. He pointed to it as if to ask if he should call someone (Shiro, the police, poison control, ect. This look had developed many meanings over the many years the two had known each other, ranging from “this guy is being creepy” to “I think someone is trying to steal my social security number”). Keith made their signature hand gesture that was meant to say “no” and focused on the voice on the other line.

“This is Patricia from the Willowood Memorial Hospital. Our records say you are the emergency contact for one of our patients?” Patricia paused. Keith pursed his lips. Please let there be a mistake.

“May I ask which patient?” Keith questioned. He happened to be the emergency contact to three members of their group. One was Adam (It was a role he shared with Shiro and quite clearly was not the reason for this call). The other was Shiro… and Keith was really hoping this call wasn’t for him. The last one was…

“It’s a McClain, Lance McClain.” Patricia read off. Fuck.

“Yeah… Yeah I’ll be there in a second.” Keith rubbed his temples as he hung up.

“What’s up?” Adam asked. Keith sighed, throwing the granola bars into the cart and looking back up at Adam.

“Don’t suppose you know how to get to Willowood Memorial Hospital?” He asked. Adam’s eyes widened.

“Dear god what did they do?”

\---------

It took a bit, but the two had miraculously managed to locate this tiny hospital in the middle of absolutely nowhere (honestly the place was almost nonexistent).

“Um excuse me!” Keith made an attempt to grab the attention of the man behind the help desk of the emergency room. “We’re here for Lance McClain.”

The man sighed and turned to his computer. “Can I have both of your names?”

“Keith Kogane and Adam Webber.” Adam interjected, clearly wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible (he always did have some weird distrust for hospitals). The man sighs, but directs them to one of the rooms down the hall. Keith thanks him while Adam drags him away, entering the room without even a knock.

“So let me get this straight…” Allura said from her position at the foot of Lance’s bed. “You crashed into a wall after rolling down the stairs in one of the motel’s rickety old luggage carts that you stole from the lobby?”

Lance nodded, face heating up as he realized how stupid it sounded. Adam’s jaw dropped open slightly.

“We thought you were dying. We got a call from the emergency room because you crashed into the wall on a luggage cart!?” Adam sounded beyond annoyed. Lance sat up defensively.

“And hurt my wrist!” He said, holding his splint covered wrist up as proof. Pidge sighed and leaned forward in her seat.

“The doctor took x-rays about an hour ago. He should be back with the results soon.” She added in. Keith nodded.

“Alright, then I guess we’ll just have to wait for a little bit.” He sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the room, gesturing for Adam to sit in the one next to him. But Adam decided to stand, wanting to be able to leave as soon as possible.

The doctor came in only a few minutes later, announcing that Lance was lucky that it was only a sprain. He wrote a quick prescription for some pain meds (that the doctor had made Keith promise that as his emergency contact he would make sure he got them) and told Lance to be very careful with how much stress he put on his left wrist. The group was on their way back within the next half hour, driving in uncomfortable silence.

“So…” Lance said awkwardly, cutting through the quiet with the grace of a dull butter knife. “I think we’ve all learned a valuable lesson tonight.”

“Yeah,” Adam scoffed. “That you and Pidge are now banned from interacting anywhere that is not inside of the car where we can all keep track of you.”

The new rule passed almost unanimously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops Adam accidentally checked out Keith’s ass...  
> Oh well, that’s fine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, time to fess up.
> 
> Some of you guys are way to smart.
> 
> A reader of mine who just so happens to follow me on a separate social media account recently decoded the hidden spoilers for Twin Size Mattress that I had hidden in my High School Theater AU, along with teasers for the plot of some of my more serious future works. 
> 
> So it’s time I admit it. I definitely have things hidden in both of my more light hearted works that illude to some of my more gritty prices for this fandom (with this work included. Some of you guys have already figured it out, but for those of you who haven’t or might be curious, feel free to play along. See what you can find 


End file.
